Conventionally, technology of “hold printing” (store and print) is known that a print job received from an external apparatus is not printed right away and, in response to receiving a print instruction for the print job, printing of the print job is started.
In a printing apparatus capable of performing hold printing, there is a problem that a hold job (a print job for which hold printing is performed) is kept for a long period without being executed, which deteriorates confidentiality of the hold job. Proposed solutions to this problem include deleting a hold job that is stored past a particular storage time, and also extending a storage time when the storage time of the hold job included an unprintable period.